Home sweet home
by Bouncebackability
Summary: Ron and Harry find out why portkey making needs approval. Right place, wrong time.


Molly Weasley looked over her youngest son, fast asleep in the bright orange bedspread bought by his uncle earlier that year. In Molly's opinion it clashed horribly with his hair but she'd never admit to it. It looked alarming like Thornton's attempts to brainwash the youngest Weasley son into the ways of the Chuddley Cannons were succeeding. Arthur would be most disgusted. Not just had a Weasley deserted Puddlemore United but they went to one of the more dire teams in the league, the only way it could have been worse was if it was the tornadoes. At least a season ticket would be cheap; they weren't in much demand.

Ron's breath was slightly wheezy, a throw back from a cold he had earlier in the week but the rising and falling of his chest and the peaceful expression across his face told his mother that everything was fine.

Molly felt her husband grip her tight around the waist and nuzzle his head into his shoulder, he gentle whispered into her ear "What's up love? Did he have another nightmare?" Molly shook her head, careful not to hurt Arthur. The twins in their ever infinite wisdom told Ron the full story of the boy-who-lived this week and as a result Ron was waking up in the night, worried that a dark wizard will kill his family when he was asleep. It was a similar nightmare to the one Molly had had so many times before.

"No, not tonight, just wanted to check on him. He still looks like a little baby when he's asleep." Molly said, "If he was a muggle he'd be at school for 2 years now, even Ginny would be there."

"He's growing up, it's what children do, I know he'll always be your little boy though" Arthur said, pecking his wife on the forehead

"I know, I just wanted to check he was alright, that's all. I was wondering in my sleep what is going to happen in the future. Would there be another you-know-who, what house would he be in, who will he marry. The usual what ifs. I want to know now that everything will be OK." Molly said, unaware of what had brought on this sudden desire, she wanted to know what could go wrong so she could avoid it.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Arthur said, leading Molly out of the room. The couple went to sleep without talking about the little exchange that had just occurred. After the past 15 years anyone would be entitled to a little paranoia, even five years of peace weren't enough to set most peoples minds at rest. Everyone, weather or not they wanted to admit it, half expected their children to die young or owls being sent about family being murdered. It would take a long time to rebuild confidence

The next morning was typical of one in the Weasley household during the summer holidays, Molly quickly endeavoured to remove as many children as possible to the paddock. The older boys loved quidditch, Bill and Charlie where already at Hogworts learning it, Charlie supposedly showed a huge amount of potential for a first year. The older 2 were old enough to look after their younger siblings but Ron and Ginny where still slightly to young to be left out on their own, instead they were in the kitchen colouring in using some muggle crayons and book Arthur had acquired. Molly was tidying up, 7 kids created a lot of mess, even 9 bowls of cereal in the morning was like a military operation.

The creaking of the stairs was a tell tale sign of someone descending from the upper levels of the house, in this case the only person left for it to be was Arthur. Sure enough within 10 seconds her husband stood at the bottom of the stairs, long blue robes looking rather shabby. They could do with some new but given the choice between Percy getting a wand or Arthur and Molly getting new robes there was only ever one winner. They would manage, they always did.

"Are you feeling better?" Arthur asked tenderly, giving his wife a hug. Last night she was in a state and Molly would be the first to admit it.

"Yeah, I was being silly. Bad memories" Molly said, Arthur would know what she was referring to. The night 8 members of her own family were killed, Molly had seen their bodies once they had been cleaned up a bit. Aunt Kitty said it would bring closure but all it did was lodge the images deep into her mind. She would rather have remembered the dead as they were alive, not the pale lifeless corpses in a coffin. Her mum's blonde hair dancing as she span Molly around or her cousin Josh's slight limp which made him run funny. Emma with her muggle eye make-up, which always seemed to be halfway down her cheek. Those images had all been removed and all she got at night was the deathly cold bodies.

"It isn't silly, but he's gone now and we can have a fresh start. Ron will never have to live through that and neither will any of the others." Arthur said, pulling his wife's face to meat his own, "It's over, we made it." He said, simply.

"I just wish I could see them, just to make sure." Molly said.

There was a sudden bright light which filled the room, making Molly close her eyes but on reflex her ran to the table and grabbed her 2 children. The room shook slightly and pots could be heard rattling in their holders, Molly bent down behind a cupboard and pushed herself as far as she could manage into it, Arthur pushing her at the side. A male voice broke the silence that had arisen; Molly clamped her hand over her children's mouths not wanting to give away their crude hiding place.

"Ta-da. Home sweet home and without the hassle of the Knightbus. Port-key making is easier than they make out." The voice said.

"You've got company," the second voice said, "Unless a member of your family has a secret liking for colouring-in"

The other boy laughed, it was now apparent to Molly their were 2 extra people in her kitchen, she could see Arthur contemplating making a move and confronting the pair.

"Mum? Dad?" The first voice cried, "Anyone home?"

The deadly silence declared that Arthur had made his choice to stay quiet.

"They must be out." The second voice reasoned, "Let's get these up to our room."

"Wingardium Leviosa" the pair cried in unison as the walked out of the kitchen.

Molly looked to Arthur, waiting for him to make the next move. "Look after the kids, I'll go see what they want". Arthur said, giving his wife another kiss before exiting the room. Molly hugged her youngest 2 tight to her chest and waited for seemingly forever for a development. Eventually it came.

"Molly, it's OK. We are in no danger" Arthur said, Molly trusted her husband enough to stand up and see 2 boys staring straight at her. 2 boys who looked like they had come straight from the past, in front of her were a younger Arthur and James Potter.

"How?" was all Molly could say, staring at the pair in front of her. James was definitely James but something about Arthur wasn't right, he didn't look as she remembered him but at the same time he had to be. There was a distinct similarity.

The younger Arthur decided to speak up, "We don't know, we were experimenting and thought we had made a portkey home. Obviously it contained a mistake." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Molly said, diverting her attention to her current day husband, anger obviously rising. This was directly measured from the colour of her face.

"I told you as soon as I found out." Arthur replied calmness in his voice. He had years of Molly's tantrums to get himself accustomed to. "Anyway, I don't want anyone outside our family to know about this. We need to contact Dumbledore but I know for a fact he will be away." Arthur said, "So I offered to put our guests up."

"Are you crazy?" Molly yelled, "They could be anybody! You seem not to remember this happening."

"Why would I remember this happening?" Arthur questioned back.

"Because your younger self had just appeared in the kitchen."

The boys burst out laughing, "Your own mother admits it Ron, you look like your old man" This comment earned him a swipe from his friend.

"Ron?" Molly asked.

* * *

Hi there, OK, I'm doing a reviewers fest today trying to reply to all the reviews I've had. Please review my stories and read my other ones. I like writing and want to be better at it.

Xandria Nirvana - It's wasn't going to be one shot, then it was and I am back to writing a second chapter for it. There should be more very soon and I've also got quite a few very similar stories going on which will probably be put up soon. Please carry on reading my stuff. Thank You

Kimmiijay Kotchanski


End file.
